


Late-night surprises

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, phan proposal, phanfic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Could you do a fic about Dan writing a song on the piano to play for Phil for his birthday and Phil accidentally hearing it too early? Or anything to do with Dan playing piano?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-night surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is old and Phil’s birthday is kinda seasonably inappropriate now, so I’m changing it slightly. I hope you don’t mind, anon!
> 
> Warning: this is WAY too cheesy, proceed at your own risk ;)

He didn’t mean to ruin the surprise. Phil just needed to get up to pee, that was all. It was way past the time he usually went to bed, and he knew Dan was aware of that fact, of course. When he left his room, still slightly drunk from being half-asleep, he didn’t really notice the melody coming from Dan’s room or what exactly he was playing.

When he was going back to his room, though, Phil couldn’t avoid listening to the sound of the instrument playing. He loved the rhythm flowing from Dan’s fingers on the keys, gliding softly and providing him with a beautiful new melody each time. He always thought Dan undermined his piano abilities: he was an absolutely fantastic pianist and Phil was proud of him for learning so much stuff by himself.

So he thought it wouldn’t be a problem for him to sneakily approach Dan’s room and watch him through the crack of the half-opened door. Dan’s tall form in front of the piano was a sight to behold and the beautiful tune he so skillfully played made Phil’s eyes water a little. He stood there, observing the way his fingers danced around in the keys.

Phil didn’t recognize the song he was playing though. He guessed it was something he didn’t know, but he didn’t actually expect Dan to be playing a composition he himself had done. He was shocked to notice Dan had his own notes in his musical sheet in front of him. Why was he composing a song? To whom? Why did Phil not know about this before?

He just stared, transfixed at the beauty of the melody. Dan started to hum along softly, closing his eyes. The music seemed to flow through him and Phil was awestruck by the beauty of it. Dan was so much more talented than he gave himself credit for! And whatever that music was for, Phil was mighty proud of Dan for accomplishing it!

Dan opened his eyes then and stared right at him. A bright smile opened in his face and his eyes sparkled. He kept playing, though, not saying a word, just humming along. Phil though about explaining why he was spying on him, but when he opened his mouth to start talking Dan shook his head softly and kept playing, still looking straight at him.

He felt his heart beating faster at the tenderness in his eyes, the way the sounds seemed to work together to create something new. It grew around them, as Dan played and stopped, changing to a tune Phil actually recognized. The younger boy smiled again and sang softly:

“You could be my unintended, choice to live my life extended. You could be the one I always love,” he smiled shyly at him again, continuing, “You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions, you could be the one I’ll always love.”

Phil recognized Muse’s  _unintended_  and he was entranced by Dan’s voice, the whole situation. It all seemed so magical, he wondered if he was still dreaming somehow. Dan transitioned back to his own song, them and kept playing for a few seconds before he looked at Phil and said:

“This is not what I planned to do, actually. You weren’t supposed to hear it right now. But I guess we’ve never been conventional in any way, huh?” He laughed and Phil just stared at him in shock, having no clue of what was actually happening, “I was going to do the whole thing, you know? Fancy dinner, nice clothing, all of it. But of course you’d walk in right now!”

“What are you talking about? Dan, what’s this?” He asked, scared. Dan smiled and went back to playing the song.

“I composed this for you. Well, for us actually. I was going to make up some fancy lyrics there in the end to actually make the question. But I guess this way is much more like us,” He thought to himself for a second and nodded, “yes, it’s perfect the way it is.”

“What question?” Phil asked, too shocked to know how to react. Dan stopped playing then and went up to his boyfriend, happiness radiating from his breathtaking smile.

“We’ve been together for 5 amazing years, Phil. I could never ask for a better life. I couldn’t ask for a better partner either. I wasn’t kidding when I said you are next to me in my life. You are! And I want it to be forever and all that shi-sorry- you know!”  He ran his hands through his hair nervously and looked right into Phil’s eyes, “What I’m saying is that I love you, Phil,” He dropped down to one knee and Phil felt tears coming to his eyes, finally sure of what was happening. It was 4 a.m. in their flat in London when Dan asked the big question, “Philip Lester, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” He yelped, voice going some octaves too high. There was absolutely no hesitation, no part of him who questioned if this was the right thing to do. His eyes were filled up with tears as he pulled Dan up with him and hugged him tightly, feeling him sniffle as well and laugh.

“If you let me go I can get your ring, you know?” Dan laughed, embracing his fiancé tighter, not actually wanting to let him go.

“Later,” Phil answered, pulling him closer and kissing him on the lips, hungrily. They kept kissing passionately for a long time, lips moving in perfect harmony against each other’s.

“Hmm, eager!” Dan joked between kisses as things started to heat up between them.

“We’d better go to our bed, then!” Phil winked, pulling Dan with him to his own room, “But later I want to hear that song again!”

“Fine by me! We have all the time in the world now,” He said, pulling Phil into their room and continuing right where they started. It was just like they did all those years ago. Things never got dull between them and there was now no force in the universe able to keep them apart, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I went there! Totally cliché proposal fic! Sorry for taking so long omg, this literally took me all night, I’m awful!


End file.
